mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cloud Chaser
|irmãos = |cor crina = #9FE7FF |cor olhos = #D08BE7 |cor pelo = #C69FF0 |marca = cloud chaser cutie mark by pinkanon-d4uhfxk.png |info marca = uma estrela cadente |cor crina 2 = #FFFFFF}} Cloud Chaser é uma pônei pégaso fêmea com um esquema de cores, embora um pouco mais escuro, semelhante a Flitter. Seus olhos são rosa claro, diferente de Flitter. Sua cutie mark é uma estrela cadente, embora em algumas cenas, sua marca seja uma nuvem cobrindo parcialmente um sol. Ela é chamada de Stormwalker em algumas mercadorias. Desenvolvimento e design Cloud Chaser tem a pelagem lilás meio acinzentada e tem um estilo de crina único, ou seja, nenhum outro pônei tem o mesmo estilo. A palavra "cloudchaser" significa literalmente "caçador de nuvens" e se refere ao trabalho da maioria dos pégasos, sendo os controladores do tempo. Cloudhcaser compartilha sua cor de pelagem e o dos olhos e, às vezes, sua marca com Cloud Kicker. Um artista de layout escreveu no final de maio 2013 "O nome para o pégaso em nossos arquivos no estúdio é de fato Stormwalker, então como ela se tornou Cloudchaser no desenho? Bem, no roteiro para A Fluttershy Furacão, houve tanto uma Cloud Chaser quanto uma Stormwalker. Stormwalker foi cortada antes nos storyboards, e Cloud Chaser nunca foi projetada. Os artistas de storyboard usaram o design de Stormwalker nas cenas em que Cloud Chaser estava no roteiro e eu levantei-los no layout." O nome Stormwalker é usado para Cloud Chaser no My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony Archived locally. mas é mencionado como não sendo o nome dela em sua citação em sua carta colecionável do jogo de cartas Gen Con Indy versão 2013 demo, α # 11 versão R, e versão # Pƒ14. Descrições na série Cloud Chaser é vista pela primeira vez em A Fluttershy Furacão segurando um dos folhetos de Rainbow Dash em sua boca, enquanto Flitter lê a mensagem. Ela frequenta a reunião e é vista mais tarde se alongando, em pé de cabeça para baixo. Rainbow elogia sua flexibilidade. Ela tem dificuldade de entender a explicação de Twilight Sparkle sobre medir o poder de voo, aparentemente mais do que o outros pégasos, mas entende quando Spike explica de um jeito simples e resumido. Após o desempenho do voo do Thunderlane, ela coloca o casco sobre a crina dele. Ela se prepara para o voo, e é vista colocando seus óculos de proteção, antes dela se dirigir para o furacão com os outros. Cloudchaser mais tarde elogia Fluttershy, depois do furacão. Sua cutie mark muda durante esta cena. ]] Cloud Chaser aparece como um dos cadetes na Academia Wonderbolts, no qual ela é facilmente intimidada por Spitfire: quando a mesma a pressiona, ela nega que pode ser uma voadora de elite. Durante seu treinamento, ela está em parceria com Bulk Biceps, sendo a pônei da dupla; os dois acabam presos nas nuvens devido a ações arriscadas de Lightning Dust. Mais tarde, Cloud Chaser acaba salvando Fluttershy de cair, e fica levemente irrita quando Fluttershy lembra que pode voar, também com Lightning Dust quando o incidente do tornado acaba. Cloud Chaser aparece acidentalmente em Reunião da Família Apple no meio da multidão no início da música Um Celeiro Levantar. Ela aparece novamente A Cura do Mistério Mágico, durante a canção A Vida em Equestria, ao lado de Flitter. Cloud Chaser e Flitter são vistas novamente na quarta temporada no episódio A Queda de Rainbow. As versões potras de Cloudchaser e Flitter são vistas no flashback de Cheese Sandwich no episódio Orgulhosa Pinkie. Em Testando Testando 1, 2, 3, Twilight mostra um desenho para Rainbow Dash onde tem uma pégaso com o mesmo design utilizado para Cloudchaser. Em Jogos de Equestria, ela e Flitter são dois dos pégasos tentando impedir a nuvem de gelo de colidir com o estádio. Cloud Chaser aparece sem Flitter no O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 como uma cadete dos Wonderbolts, na tentativa de parar o Lorde Tirek de roubar mais magias dos unicórnios. No entanto, ela, juntamente com os outros pégasos, acaba sendo despojada de sua magia de pégaso. A magia retorna para ela e os outros pégasos, incluindo Flitter, em O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2. Em Slice of Life, Cloud Chaser aparece ao lado de Flitter em no casamento de Asno Azedo Simplório e Matilda. Em Party Pooped, ela aparece como uma das Wonderbolts para resgatar Pinkie Pie e Cherry Jubilee quando sua diligência cai em um barranco. Versões diferentes Aparições Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Representação em filmes Rainbow Rocks Durante a cena onde mostra a praça de Ponyville em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Cloud Chaser é vista voando junto com outros pégasos. Outras representações Cloud Chaser aparece no poster da 2ª temporada acariciando a crina de Thunderlane, agrupados com outros Pégasos de A Fluttershy Furacão. Cloudchaser está listada com seu estúdio arquivo nome Stormwalker no guia M''y Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony''. A Série 2 do das cartas comerciais de Enterplay inclui uma carta de Flitter e Cloud Chaser, nº 17. A parte traseira da carta mostra seus nomes ambos com símbolos de marca registrada, enumera Thunderlane, Rumble, e Bulk Biceps como amigos, e afirma que "A velocidade acelerada de Flitter e Cloudchaser se traduz em uma excelente potência H2O antigravitacional. Que, em Inglês, significa que estes dois podem realmente voar! Estas duas pégasos divertem-se e são amigas de longa data com os companheiros de Thunderlane, e elas amam seu irmão mais novo Rumble. Cloudchaser foi recentemente vista na Academia Wonderbolts, mas ela tem o que é preciso para se juntar aos tais aviadores elite? Boa sorte, Cloud Chaser!". Cloudchaser aparece voando atrás de "Meadow Flower" nas páginas 20-21 do próximo livro de Winning Style. Cloudchaser também aparece com seu nome mostrado com um símbolo de marca registrada no jogo de cartas colecionáveis Enterplay, no qual ela menciona o nome Stormwalker como não sendo o nome dela na de seu cartão Gen Con Indy 2013 versão demo, α # 11 R versão, e # versão Pƒ14. . Nos IDW comics, em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 23 página 21, possivelmente My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 9 página 3, e My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição # 12 página 20, Cloudchaser aparece. My Little Pony Friendship Express Train ™ Puzzle Adventure mostra uma pequena porção da crina e cílios de Cloudchaser em uma imagem de A Fluttershy Furacão. Esta foi sua primeira aparição, sendo que o jogo foi lançado mais cedo do que o episódio. No capítulo de livro Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama, ela e Flitter ajudam Rainbow Dash a criar alguns efeitos do tempo para a comunidade musical. Citações Galeria Referências en:Cloudchaser Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Personagens de apoio